


Expectations

by Hullabamoo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullabamoo/pseuds/Hullabamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s after their third date and Waverly knows what she’s expected to do. But as always, Nicole is more concerned about what she wants to do. Or whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Author’s notes: _Sappy gay first-time is sappy and gay._

\----------------------------------------------------------

She knew what to do. It was their third date, or at the very least the third time they had had an evening to themselves without some revenant or drunk causing one of their phones to go off. So, after a private evening at a bar far enough from the town line that no one knew their names, Waverly knew what was coming when Nicole hesitated at the split in the road between her apartment and the homestead. She knew the code for 'come up and have a cup of coffee' and she knew the glint in Nicole's eyes when she accepted. 

It was familiar and so, so much easier to navigate than the rest of the emotional storm that their relationship caused. 

So, even when Nicole insisted on opening the car door for her and didn't get handsy on the way up the steps--Champ had always groped her at least three times before this point--Waverly was up to speed. Enough to trail her fingertips between Nicole's shoulder blades as she unlocked the door. Enough to smile at the shiver her touch elicited and force her thoughts faster to fill the anxious, empty, pit in her stomach. Nicole was safe and warm and there were _expectations_ Waverly needed to meet. Any nerves she could deal with later, after she finished with her maybe-sorta-girlfriend whom she had just pinned against the closing door. 

"God, Waves..." 

Even in Wynonna's old heels Waverly had to push onto her toes to catch the moan dropping from Nicole's lips. Her hands wandered, then hesitated, then settled awkwardly on the wood behind Nicole's shoulders. The addition of new body parts left her at something of a loss of where to go, but Nicole had a firm grip on her hips and had just slipped her tongue into Waverly's mouth. She drew them flush together, teeth closing around the swell of Waverly's bottom lip before she licked away the slight sting. There was no bulge straining against her pants for Waverly to judge how far along they were, but she did murmur in approval when Waverly draped shaking arms over her shoulders. At least it seemed like approval, until Nicole drew back and to her full height, stopping Waverly from following with a gentle push. 

"You okay?" A furrow drew Nicole's brows together, the red flush to her skin ruined by the concerned shadow in her eyes. She withdrew one hand, fingers drawing through red silk as she brushed her hair out of her face. The motion made Waverly swallow a little too hard, just as the sight of Nicole with her hair down had done earlier in the evening. Waverly wanted to bury her hands in it, feel the strands slip through her fingers as she held Nicole in place for a kiss. 

But her silence lasted a little too long. Nicole pulled away even more, their bodies separating as she cupped Waverly's cheek. "Waves?"

"I'm fine!" Waverly snapped, voice too high as she tried to push for another kiss. She all but grumbled when Nicole leaned away from it, thumb stroking over the corner of her mouth instead. "Really, Nicole. I'm just...you know."

"I really don't." A flash of teeth and the twinkle in Nicole's eyes told Waverly otherwise. "Why don't we have that cup of coffee and you can tell me about it." 

No. No, no, no. Talking would lead to bumbling and bumbling would put Waverly ten feet outside of her comfort zone. Again. She couldn't take that, not when she knew the plan and how to make the night go without having to worry about Nicole finally tossing her hands up in frustration. But before Waverly could convince Nicole of such, something furry snaked between her ankles and turned her argument into a rasping shriek. 

Nicole jumped too, at her scream, but instead of fear it was amusement in her eyes as she bent down to pick up the scowling cat circling their feet. "Aha, sorry. She must have run out of food." Shifting the creature to one arm, she grabbed Waverly's hand and led her into the living room. She gestured to the couch, murmuring something about Waverly making herself comfortable while she dealt with the cat food and coffee. 

Unsure of herself and hating the way her legs shook, Waverly stripped her jacket off and folded it into a neat square. She set it on the coffee table and sank into the couch, briefly considering her position before shifting into a more seductive pose. Or what she thought was one, at least. Champ had always jumped her regardless of how she was sitting, so she could only take her best guess as she folded her legs underneath her and draped an arm over the back of the couch. 

It must have been right to some degree, because there was a breath and a pause when Nicole came back into the room, liquid sloshing from the mugs she held in her hands. The air thickened between them, and Waverly caught the shudder than ran down Nicole's spine before she took the final steps to the couch. 

"Uh, here." A mug was handed over and cradled between Waverly's palms. She relished the warmth of it, but the sweet scent rising along with the steam made her hum and tilt her head. 

"This isn't coffee." 

"Mm." Nicole settled next to her, just close enough for her thigh to brush Waverly's knees. "I thought you'd like something a little more comfort-foody and a little less caffeinated." 

She had left out the marshmallows, Waverly noticed as she took the first sip of her hot chocolate. And not because she didn't have any, because she could clearly see a few melting in Nicole's mug even as she covered the top with her hand. 

"So..."

The trailing prompt drew Waverly's attention away from slender fingers and she looked up to meet Nicole's curious stare. An unspoken question lingered between them and the nerves Waverly had managed to shove aside suddenly returned full force. Her fingers trembled as she took another sip, mumbling something incoherent into her mug and averting her eyes. 

"C'mon baby, talk to me." Nicole shifted her drink to her other hand and angled her torso towards Waverly, one leg tucking underneath as she laid her arm parallel to Waverly's over the back of the couch. A gentle touch ghosted over the crook of Waverly's elbow and she followed the trail of Nicole's fingers down her forearm even as her mind stuck on a single word. 

"Baby?" 

"Uh, yeah." This time it was Nicole who flushed and looked away, chin dipping down in that flustered nod that always set Waverly's heart aflutter. "Sorry, too soon?"

A smile tugged at Waverly's lips. She shook her head and leaned in, beckoning Nicole to do the same with a conspiratorial wiggle of her fingers. Some of her nerves turned to butterflies when Nicole arched a brow and obeyed, amusement shining in her eyes as their foreheads touched. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" A hum served as her answer and Waverly giggled when Nicole brushed their noses together. "I always hated it when Champ called me that." 

That eyebrow rose another inch, and a few strands of red hair fell loose when Nicole tilted her head. "So 'baby' is a no-go?"

"No!" Waverly jerked in protest, mug tipping as she forgot about it. Hot liquid splashed over her hand and she hissed and curled into herself at the same moment Nicole leaned forward to help. Her forehead cracked against Nicole's chin and they both recoiled in pain. 

Burning red from shame and pain, Waverly buried her face in her palms, uncaring of the sticky fluid still on her skin. She could feel Nicole shifting beside her, hear the clack of their mugs being placed on the coffee table. What she heard next, however, she could barely believe. 

Nicole laughed, loud and breathless, hard enough to shake the couch. Risking a peek between her fingers, Waverly jumped at how close she was, face only inches away and hands up to pry Waverly's away. 

"Remind me to give you a safety cup next time," she teased, taking Waverly's hand and inspecting it. Waverly already knew she hadn't burned, but a whole different kind of heat shot up her arm when Nicole pressed a kiss to the center of her palm. It spiraled out from the path her lips took, down and over the fleshy base of her thumb and stopping at the curve of her wrist until Nicole scraped her teeth _just so_ over her pulse point. 

A pulse Waverly wasn't certain she had anymore, after her heart stalled at the touch. Nicole glanced up when her fingers twitched against her cheek, pupils dark and dilated and breath a hot wash over Waverly's skin. 

"I'm sorry." Waverly blurted out. 

Nicole blinked, eyes refocusing as she processed. "For what?"

The brush of lips over the pad of her thumb nearly made Waverly forget. "For, um, this." Nicole's eyebrows drew together. "Not going to plan." Her forehead furrowed. "Us having sex."

Waverly spit the last part out a little fast, cheeks aflame as she tried not to stumble over her words. She tried to tug her hand back, to hide once more in her palms, but Nicole's grip tightened and her other hand cupped Waverly's cheek to keep her from ducking away. 

"Waves, when I asked if you wanted to come over for coffee, that's really all I meant." Nicole drew close enough for Waverly to feel her exhale. "I was, uh, having a good time and didn't want the night to end." She smiled, warm and content, before her nose scrunched in the most adorable expression Waverly had ever seen. "Not that I mind the kissing! It's really, really good kissing."

Waverly laughed, free hand covering her mouth. The snickers only got louder when Nicole pouted and stuck out her tongue. A powerful urge twitched through Waverly's body and she followed it, leaning forward to capture the slick appendage between her lips. Nicole groaned and deepened the kiss immediately, the hand on Waverly's cheek sliding back into her hair. Her other found purchase on Waverly's hip, and the youngest Earp surged into her lap in response. Nicole's back hit the couch a little hard, but she didn't seem to care as Waverly's knees settled to either side of her hips, splayed apart enough that she sat heavily against her. 

They parted a few minutes later, panting and more than a little flustered. Nicole nipped her way along the underside of Waverly's chin, chasing the flutter of her heartbeat down the column of her throat. She stopped at the hollow, tongue swiping over the little dip there before Waverly gasped and dragged her back up for another kiss. 

"Waves..." A whisper against her lips made Waverly pause. She met Nicole's hazy gaze, heart pounding in her ears. 

"Yeah?" Again her hand was raised and a kiss placed against her palm. With a start Waverly realized she was shaking, a tremor running through her limbs and causing her fingers to tremble in Nicole's grasp. 

Concern wove its way through Nicole's expression. "We don't have to do anything, yeah? Only what you want." 

There was no judgement, no disappointment in her tone. But there was still something niggling at the back of Waverly's mind. Something telling her that this wasn't quite right. 

"Are you sure--?"

"Yeah, baby," they both grinned at the petname. "Totally sure. I'd like it if you'd stay the night, but there's no pressure to do anything. Or I can drive you home if that's what you want." 

The niggle grew, turning into a warm ribbon that bunched itself up in Waverly's chest. The feeling was unfamiliar, like sinking deep into the ocean until all she knew was its dark depths, except it was Nicole that she was falling into, and she didn't want to waste time testing the water. 

The internal revelation steadied her as she draped her arms over Nicole's shoulders, wrists hooking together behind her neck. "And what if I said I wanted to go to sleep?" 

The bob of Nicole's throat was far too adorable. Waverly had to fight away the urge to follow it with her tongue, her lips landing on Nicole's cheek instead. She felt Nicole sigh and had to conceal her smile at the reluctant way she withdrew her hands. 

"Then we should go to bed." Nicole shifted under her, bouncing her legs in indication for Waverly to move and let her up. When she didn't Nicole murmured, the question on her lips caught by Waverly's teeth as she dipped in for a bruising kiss. 

“Nicole,” she murmured against her lips. “I don’t want to go to bed.” 

It was funny--in a way that made Waverly realize why it was so much _fun_ to tease-- to watch understanding slip through Nicole’s slack-jawed expression. Waverly would’ve commented on it, but then she was being kissed with enough force to knock her backwards, the arms around her and the hips underneath her working as one to flip her supine on the couch. The next second saw Nicole on top of her in a deliciously familiar position and Waverly couldn’t have cared less about the way her skirt rode up as she parted her legs for her to settle between. 

Her hands finally found that wonderful hair, fingers sifting through it as she cupped Nicole’s nape and pulled her in again and again and _again_ , until both of them were panting through swollen lips. Nicole’s hands wandered all throughout, tracing the curve of her body up and down until she settled on the swell of Waverly’s ass, palms spread wide as she squeezed and kneaded. 

A laugh bubbled in Waverly’s throat and she mixed it with Nicole’s questioning hum. “Wynonna said you were an ass girl.” 

“Well I did call hers top shelf.” Another squeeze punctuated her sentence. “But I like yours better.” 

“Nice save.” The last of Waverly's nerves dissolved as Nicole peppered her face with kisses and ghosted her fingers over her sides. The tickling touch made Waverly giggle, then wiggle, then outright squirm when Nicole laughed and chased her squealing thrashes. This time she was ready when Waverly surged up onto her elbows, their foreheads tapping together before Nicole bore down with rolling hips and wandering hands and pinned Waverly back into the soft cushion. She was trapped, well and truly so, but the only thing Waverly cared about was the shirt bunching in her fist and the zipper digging into her thigh as she hooked a leg over Nicole's back. 

She pushed against Nicole's shoulders, warmth filling her chest at how quickly Nicole responded to it. Immediately she lifted her head, elbows shifting to the couch as she lifted ever so slightly off Waverly.

Not that Waverly let her stray too far. 

"Clothes," was all she murmured before she found the hem of Nicole's shirt and dragged it up. Nicole sat up to let her pull it overhead, and Waverly sucked in a breath at the expanse of pale skin now on display. She touched without even thinking about it, fingertips brushing just under the ridge of Nicole's ribcage and then lower, chasing the shadows left by the dimples of her abs. 

Her very nice, very detailed, abs. Waverly traced over each rise and fall, staring breathlessly until her thumbs dipped under the line of Nicole's slacks and she heard a breathless gasp. The muscles under her touch twitched as she glanced up to meet Nicole's darkening eyes. The corner of her mouth quirked when their gazes locked and Waverly repeated the motion, mouth going dry at the way Nicole's eyes fluttered shut. 

"I should've known you'd be a tease," she rasped, leaning forward to splay her fingers over Waverly's stomach. Her thumbs met just below the dip of Waverly's bellybutton, palms warm against Waverly's skin even as she hesitated there, leaving her shirt in place until Waverly arched up and yanked it off herself. 

She threw it clean across the room, meeting Nicole's amused stare with a mild pout. "At least I'm doing more than just talking-- _eep_ "

Spine rolling like a stretching feline, Nicole dropped and brought them chest-to-chest. Her hips settled against Waverly's, rocking in just the right way to make her head fall back against the cushion. It left her open and vulnerable to the blunt edges of Nicole's teeth, something akin to a whine trapping in Waverly's throat when she scraped them against her pulse. 

"There's just so much I want to do to you, baby. I can't make up my mind." The confession blew over her skin like a sigh, goosebumps rising as Nicole chased her shiver with her lips. 

"Whatever you want, Nics. God, just please do something." Waverly cupped Nicole's nape and cheek and tugged her up, moaning into the kiss when Nicole's hips rolled, canting at an angle that spread a flush from the tips of Waverly's ears to her collarbone. 

She almost cursed when Nicole pulled away. But this time there was no hesitation in Nicole's movements when she grabbed a pillow and tossed it to the floor beside them. "Here, sit up for me." 

Fingers tapped a wayward path up her thighs as Waverly did as asked. Nicole slid from the couch to her knees, settling onto the pillow at the same time she found and drew down the zipper of Waverly's skirt. It took a little wiggling and giggling to get it off, but Nicole chased away any awkwardness before it could settle in, her lips a searing focal point at the center of Waverly's chest. Again her palms spread over Waverly's ribs, smoothing higher until she cupped her breasts, following the edge of the lace wrapped around them until she found the clasp at Waverly's back. 

Her tongue swirled over one swell of flesh as she pulled the garment away and tossed it aside. Waverly hissed and buried her fingers in red hair, back arching off the couch when Nicole took one nipple into her mouth and sucked until it pebbled between her lips. 

"Oh, God."

"Good?" That delicious suction lessened and Waverly responded with a needy tug, nails digging into Nicole's scalp. She didn’t care about the chuckle her pull earned, only about the heat pooling lower and lower in her belly with each swipe of Nicole’s tongue. 

She switched sides rather suddenly, but she palmed the abandoned breast before Waverly complained. Gentle fingers tweaked and rolled in time to the sucking of her lips and before Waverly knew it she was bucking against Nicole, seeking purchase against her body. 

A kiss was dropped low on her chest before hands stilled her hips. Nicole plucked at the edges of her panties, rolling them down inch by torturous inch as she mouthed her way down Waverly’s stomach. She leaned back just enough to draw them down to Waverly’s ankles, teeth and tongue marking the line where her thigh met hip. 

With a start, Waverly realized she wasn’t coming back up. Her thighs twitched against Nicole’s shoulders, chin dropping to her chest. “Um, are you going to?”

“I was planning to. If that’s okay.” Another kiss, this one high on her thigh. Nicole’s hands framed her hips, and she pulled Waverly closer to the edge of the couch. 

When Waverly opened her mouth to answer, her words twisted into a startled groan. A smile pressed against her inner thigh, warm lips soothing the spot teeth had just closed on. Deciding talking would only prolong her torture, Waverly answered with a hum, knees shifting apart as Nicole finally dipped into the shadow between her thighs. 

Champ had done this for her once, for all of two minutes. It had taken a whole night of drinking and hints to get him on his knees, and even then he had sucked her like a warhead before rising and demanding she return the favor. 

Yet Nicole sank onto her heels like she was praying at an alter. The first swipe of her tongue was long and broad, the mumble in her throat reverent as she took in the first taste. “God, Waves, you taste so good.” 

Waverly could only keen as she was spread open by experimental licks. Her legs shifted, restless, against Nicole’s ears, and she responded by draping one arm over her hips, holding her down as Nicole’s free hand joined the stroking of her tongue. Two fingers parted Waverly’s lower lips, sliding to either side of her clit as Nicole dragged her tongue over the sensitive tip. 

She eased off when Waverly jumped. The slower sweeps returned, gentle and testing as Nicole uncovered what made Waverly sigh and moan, her focus narrowing each time Waverly’s fingers flexed against her skull. 

And then, after an eternity of being driven higher by the supplication being laid at her feet, the hot coil in Waverly’s belly twisted when Nicole painted a deft pattern against the underside of her clit. Waverly gasped, pleas for, _“--more. Faster,”_ tumbling endlessly out of her mouth until Nicole growled and drove her over the edge. 

The way her body tensed and shook didn’t surprise Waverly, but the brief second of her vision turning white-hot did. She gulped air as Nicole continued to lap, not stopping until after a tug or three. Her cheek was sticky against Waverly’s thigh, but she didn’t seem to care as she nuzzled closer and wiped her chin clean. 

“Hm?” Came the questioning hum when their gazes met. Waverly just shook her head, vision still hazy even as she squirmed under the drumming of wet fingertips along her stomach. “That’s not an answer, Miss Earp. Don’t make me take you in for questioning.” 

Waverly laughed, full and satisfied. “What’re you going to do, Officer Haught? Slap a pair of handcuffs on me?”

“Maybe if you behave yourself,” Nicole’s voice dropped an octave, and Waverly could’ve been blind and she still would’ve caught the way her hips jerked. 

So she intercepted when Nicole raised her hand, spreading her fingers so she lick each digit clean. Nicole’s pupils darkened to black, a hitch in her breathing making her chest stutter. 

“I think, Officer,” Waverly started, tonguing the fleshy web between pointer and middle. “That I just learned something interesting, and I’d really like to study it.” 

Her last word was cut off by a kiss, the two tastes of them mixing together as Nicole deepened it and dragged them both to their feet in the same motion. They stumbled together towards the bedroom, thoughts only on the warmth shared between their bodies.


End file.
